


eyes like the sun

by sleepov3r



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bea is a good girlfriend, Bea is questioning, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Gentle Sex, Pansexual Mae, maebea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: Mae and her family are moving out of their house. Bea is over to help Mae pack. They get distracted fairly quickly.
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Kudos: 23





	eyes like the sun

“I can’t even remember the last time you were here,” Mae said, kicking aside her boots and some empty boxes as she and Bea stepped into her bedroom.

“It’s certainly been a while,” Bea agreed, “Was your room always in the attic?”

“Yup, I’m like a dirty little raccoon, up here by myself,” Mae said. She sat atop her bed and watched as Bea turned in a circle, looking for a place to settle.

“Oh, wait, I got it.” Mae pushed her laptop onto the floor and patted the bed beside her.

“Thanks for letting me, your girlfriend, sit beside you and not on your filthy-ass floor,” Bea teased, taking the spot tentatively.

“Oh, hardy, har, it’s not like it’s that filthy.”

“Seriously?” Bea waved an arm around in a broad gesture. “Your raccoon joke wasn’t that far off.”

“Okay, so I’m not the cleanest person in the world. It’s not like I have a lot of space to work with.”

Bea shrugged. “I could make it work.”

Mae put her head on Bea’s shoulder. “Too bad I didn’t invite you here, like, three years ago. You would have been a big help. In more ways than one.”

“I sure I would have been. But I’m here now, and we’ve got a job to do.” Bea looked at Mae, but the smaller girl looked like she had no intention of moving.

“I’m really not looking forward to this, Bea,” Mae sighed into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” Bea said softly. “You’ve got me to keep you on track.”

“Distract me with how cute you are is more like it,” Mae said. Her eyes turned up to meet Bea’s, and Bea flushed pink. Mae really did have such wide, bright eyes. They felt like the sun: if you looked directly at them for too long it began to hurt. Which is how Bea justified shutting her eyes and pulling Mae’s face in closer for a kiss.

“You like being distracted by me,” Bea said after she pulled away.

“I wasn’t saying it was a bad thing,” Mae said with a grin. She initiated a second kiss, a deeper one that pulled Bea in close. Mae’s hands went to Bea’s waist, grasped her hips, hesitated, then moved away again.

Mae pulled away for a moment. “We should probably talk about… this. How far you want us to go. I know you’re still figuring things out in girl-liking terms.”

“I am,” Bea said, “But I know I like at least one girl. I know I want to do things with at least one girl.”

“Right now?”

“If that one girl wants to.”

“I think she does.” Mae inhaled, exhaled, and visibly relaxed. “She does.”

“All right.” Bea sat and watched as Mae kicked off her jeans and threw aside her top, which landed atop an empty box, leaving her in a bra and underwear. Bea slid off the bed and crouched on the floor in front of her girlfriend. She put her left hand on the inside of Mae’s thigh and felt her shiver beneath her touch.

“Was that a good shiver or a bad shiver?”

“Definitely a good one,” Mae said. Bea nodded and moved her hand in further, moving the fabric of her underwear aside. Mae was warm as a furnace underneath, and already slightly wet. Bea plunged two of her fingers inside, and Mae gasped. “Good lord, Beatrice!”

Bea moved her fingers up to find a bundle of nerves. She played with them gingerly, and looked up at Mae.

“Are you still all right?”

“God, yes, please keep going,” Mae insisted. Bea obliged her girlfriend, pressing down on her clit and moving it in gentle circles. Bea worked her fingers over and over, and she could feel her own heat rising. She moved her free hand down, pushed up her skirt, and pressed down on herself while still fingering Mae. Mae’s breathing was heavy and punctuated by the occasional affirmation. Bea could feel her quiver as she climaxed, and she pulled her hand away, wiping the moisture on her skirt.

“Are you all right?” Bea asked again, sitting back down on the bed beside Mae.

“Am I ever,” Mae said in awe, reaching for her jeans again. “I think I’d call that a worthwhile distraction.”

“Oh, yeah, we did come here with a job to do, didn’t we,” Bea giggled, looking around the tiny attic. Mae kissed Bea’s cheek before standing up to grab her shirt.

“It’s okay,” Mae said with a wink and a glimmer in her eye, “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replaying Night in the Woods and I really love MaeBea. I may get around to writing something longer with them later, but I had to get some smut out of my system first.


End file.
